Collaborative environments may allow users to cooperatively build off an initial topic by structuring and restructuring the topic. The initial topic may continually evolve as additional users provide insight to the topic. The final result may be a representation of the group knowledge over a period of time. However, collaborative environments may assume that the insight and knowledge of all the users is equal. Collaborative environments systems may be unable to properly account for users of varying knowledge and expertise on a given topic.